Fred and George and the Marauders
by GINGERWEASLEY2
Summary: OOTP. Fred and George find out who the marauders are/were. Read&Review


When George and Fred found out who the marauders were

Set Grimmauld Place...I don't own anything

Fred and George Weasley sat in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place playing Exploding Snap with Ron, Ginny and Harry, Hermione was reading a book in the corner, when they heard a loud bang followed a voice cursing loudly.

"Sirius is at it again" said Fred while lazily putting out Harry's t-shirt that had caught fire at the sleeve.

"Poor Remus, third time this week I make it," said George. He looked over to his identical twin to confirm it, Fred nodded.

No sooner than the words had come out his mouth an unusually angered voice could be heard from the second landing.

"PADFOOT! WHERE ARE YOU? GET HERE NOW!" this was followed by a scuffle from above and a tall, handsome, shaggy haired man enter with a terrified expression. Ron, Harry and Ginny laughed while Hermione still read intently.

"Moony, mate, I didn't mean it, please... have mercy moony..." Sirius Black whimpered to the thin, ill-looking man who had had raced down the three flights of stairs, that now had Sirius backed against the long, wooden table. No one noticed Fred and George's identical expressions of excitement and amazement. Their mouths were as wide and their blue eyes, they kept looking between Remus, Sirius and each other like a tennis match. Remus was about to strike when Hermione called,

"Fred...George, what's wrong?"She had noticed their looks and alerted the others to the twins.

"You're Moony?" Fred said looking at Remus, who nodded uncertainly.

"And you're Padfoot?" George said to Sirius with equal awe. Sirius flashed him a smile that said,

"You got that right"

There was a flash of orange as the twins rushed round the table and threw themselves at the ground by the last two remaining marauders feet, chanting,

"We are not worthy of the Marauders, we are not worthy of the Marauders..."

There was a shocked silence where Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stifled laughs. Remus and Sirius on the other hand looked taken aback, no one seemed to want to stop the twins until Remus decided it was time to ask what was going on.  
>"Err...Fred...George please stop chanting" At once the voices stopped, and two identical faces turned to grins of mischievousness and excitement.<p>

"Are you really the Marauders?"

"Where are Prongs and Wormtail?"

"Did you make the map?"

"You are our..."

"...troublemaking icons!"

The faster the questions came the more the twins started to finish each other's sentences so it was becoming difficult for anyone to understand. Remus stopped,

"Stand up," he said and immediately the twins stood, straight as if waiting for instructions. "How do you know about us?"

"Well, you see, in our first year when we were young and innocent," started George, Ron snorted loudly at this statement, and George glared at him.

"We got into to trouble with Filch, so when he took us into his office, we saw a confiscated drawer, George created the distraction while I went in and came out with the Marauders Map." Finished Fred. During this recap they had both increased in redness of the face from excitement. Sirius grinned and said.

"Here, I told you Moony, some troublemakers would find it, our work lives on!"

"Then in fifth year we gave it to Harry as a little Christmas present to help him get to Hogsmeade," George finished, winking at Harry, who was now looking astonished at the prospect of being part of Fred and George's crazy plans.

"Ah, yes, I did wonder how Harry got hold of that in third year," Remus said, grinning at Harry suspiciously, "it was rather alarming to see the map again, especially in Harry and Ron's hands." Ron and Harry gave each other a guilty look.

"So who were the others, I mean to be honest we would of never guessed it was you two, well maybe Sirius, but you are a professor!" Fred said to Remus with a look of awe. Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance before Remus began,

"Wormtail was our old friend Peter Pettigrew, or as you would know him..."

"A murderous, traitorous bastard!" finished Sirius with a look of pure hatred on his Black features, so alarming that Ginny gave a small squeak that made Fred and George shush her.

"...as Scabbers when he spent 12 years as his rat form. He was the one that sold out Lily and James, Harry's parents." Continued Remus, the twins stared at Harry until he began to squirm at their sight.

"And Prongs was Harry's dad, little prongslet!" Sirius ruffled Harry's hair a bit. Fred and George turned to Harry,

"You're the son of a Marauder..." with another flash of orange the twins began chanting at Harry's feet.

"You didn't know? We told them in their third year," questioned Sirius, oblivious to Harry's signals t stop talking. The twins chanting stopped and they rounded on Harry at once,

"You didn't tell us"  
>"After everything we did to give you the map, you didn't say that your dad helped write it!" Harry gave a terrified glance at Hermione for help but she was reading her book again.<p>

"I thought Ron told you!" Harry blurted. There was a silence then a shout of terror from Ron's direction followed by the twins reaching for their wands and chasing after Ron, who was scrabbling up the stairs.

"Harry HELP!"

Ron came down for dinner with neon pink hair and 'I MUST OBEY MY ELDERS' written on his forehead.


End file.
